Little Big Planet: Littlest Planet
So, I recently went to gamestop to buy Metal Gear Solid 4. I could've bought the standalone game for 5 bucks, or bought 3 other games for 10. I went with the 4 for 10 deal, The other games i got were, Super Street Fighter 4, The first Uncharted game, and Little Big Planet. This was my first time playing a Little Big Planet game, and I was interested in the series for quite a while. I played MGS4 and Street fighter first, both games taking about a hour to update (With MGS4 having to take another half hour for it to install or some shit) While little big planet took the longest, it took 2 hours. I decided to edit a video for a channel I plan on opening, where I review games. I noticed the updated was finished, so I got off my pc and decided to play some Little Big Planet. I wanted to see the user created levels the most, mainly the Creepypasta ones like "Beware Jeff the killer" or some shit like that. I found one level that was just called "Littlest planet" The tags said the normal stuff "Creepy, Cute, etc." I decided to play it just out of boredom. The level started in a dark room, I could faintly see Sackboy. I saw something to the right, from what I could make of it, it was a light switch. So I moved over to it, it then transported me to a lush field full of flowers. Happy music was playing, and overall the level had a cheery mood. I got to a point in the level where there was this big tree, you had to use the jet pack to try and get to the top. Because the jet pack had limited reach, the developer put jetpacks on the branches. Once I got to the top, Sackboy looked like he was losing his balance. He fell off the tree, hitting every branch on the way down. He never hit the floor though, once I was about to hit the floor Sackboy was teleported again. This time it looked like he was underground, in a mine of some sort. You could see big piles of dirt, and shovels scattered all over this part. I didn't know what happened, earlier I was in a place filled to the brim with happiness.... But now, a dark and dirty mine that looked abandoned. I just kept going right, eventually I came to an end. Where I was then teleported to just a hole in the ground, with the scoreboard thing you use to end the level. I don't know what to think of this level, I think the happy part was representing the happy nature of life. How in some parts of it, we are just so happy. While the mine part, was the brim reminder of life isn't always gonna be as happy as it once was...and the hole? I guess it's a grave, representing death. This is my take on it, I looked up peoples opinion and found a link to one of those shitty internet chatrooms. This, is the conversation. Update, 5/17/2015 Recently I shared my experience with a user created map on Little Big Planet, the map in question is called Littlest planet. I was actually able to contact the creator or the map! I will not give out his username because he has said he wanted to remain anonymous, and I have to respect that (because I fear I might get in trouble if I don't.) But he seems to be a normal guy, he enjoys Comic Book films, Music, Video games and etc. He lives a average life living happily. We talked for a while, and soon enough we became friends. After awhile though, he started to become a bit weird. He became less, outspoken.... And when he did speak he sounded like he was ready to burst into tears. Whenever I asked him what was wrong, he would shrug it off and tell me he got something caught in his eye. But I could still here a bit of a depressed tone in his voice while saying that. After about a week of knowing him, I asked him if it would be okay to post my experience with his Level online. He was fine with the idea, and liked the free promotion. So I posted my experience to the SOG wiki, where you are probably reading this right now. The last two days with him, has been odd though. He has had violent mood swings, calling me names like "C*nt" and "F*ggot* one minute, and then apologizing and acting like we're great friends the next. I have spoken about his clear bi-polar attitudes, but he denies them and just tells me "I get a bit stressed from time to time." I'm honestly scared of him, I think he might do something violent if he doesn't get help about his anger..... I will continue updating if anything else happens. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Little Big Planet Category:Video Games Category:Video Game